Is it all over now? Jackunzel
by oyeeboo
Summary: When Jack is dying all Rapunzel can do is watch. But she isn't safe. No one is.
1. Chapter 1

They say that falling in love is just like going crazy. Like having fireworks go off inside you. For once everything seems perfect. And it is.

Every time I close my eyes I see her. Her bright green eyes. Her smile. And I know that if I open my eyes now she'll be lying next to me. I can feel her gentle breath, her fingers interlaced with mine. I wish I could stay like this forever.

It had been 5 months since i met Rapunzel. She was alone, stranded in a tower in the middle of nowhere. And she could see me. Nobody had every seen me before. I showed her the world. Slowly she started to tell me how she got in that tower. That her mother had told her that the world was evil. That her hair could heal the sick and injured. I thought about taking her back but I couldn't bring myself to. When she turned around and said she didn't want to go back I was over the moon. I knew she regretted her decision and I told her over and over that she could go back whenever she wanted but she never would.

I told her about the Guardians, about Pitch, and that one day going to come after us, that it was dangerous for her to stay but she still never left my side.

And know here she was, laying next to me. Peacefully sleeping. And I know that soon it will be morning, and she will wake up and I never know if she is going to leave me. I wish I could read her mind. I wish I could tell if she was unhappy being here with me but I can't.

I here a sinister laugh from the other side of the room. My eyes fly open. The room is still, quiet. I slowly pull away from Punzie, trying not to wake her and get up. We were staying with North at the moment. Otherwise known as Santa. He likes Punzie, just like everyone else. She had a way of getting people to like her. I looked down at her. She was beautiful. I tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek gently. A smile spread across her face. Then I heard the laugh again. It was familiar but I didn't know where I had heard it from. It was like something from a nightmare.

I see my staff at the other side of the room. I get up and start to make my way to it.

Suddenly my side burned with excruciating pain. I grabbed at the pain as if that could stop it. My hand came away covered in black sand. The edges of my sight blurring I turned around, the man stood there looking at me.

"P...P...Pitch" I tried to say, it barely came out a whisper.

My eye sight started going black and pain coursing through my body. I fell to the ground on my good side and he pushed me onto my back with his foot. I lay there staring at him.

"It's over Jack." He laughed "And soon all the other Guardians will be gone as well There will be nothing left but fear, and darkness."

He slowly leaned down to my level so we were almost face to face.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll take good care of your little girlfriend."

I tried to yell, to get up and fight him, but this time not a sound came out. I could barely move.

Then, all I saw was black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rapunzel's POV _

"Jack!"

I can barely breath when i see him lying conscious on the floor. I kneel down next to him.

"Please don't be dead," I whisper to myself.

Then I see it. One side of his body is covered in black sand. It's like the gold dream sand that sandy creates but black, pitch black. Then it all clicks in to place.

"Rapunzel?"

Jack's blue eyes slowly flutter open.

"Jack. We have to get to North. He will..."

"Rapunzel," Jack interrupts "Rapunzel you have to go."

I look down at him in confusion. I'm not leaving him like this. I don't have anywhere to go either. I open my mouth to argue with him but he starts talking again and I don't want to interrupt him. Not when he might be dying.

"Pitch is going to come here again," He says, his voice getting weaker by the minute. "Rapunzel listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I can't leave you like this."

"Punzie...I..."

Before he can finnish his sentence he cried out in pain. The black sand started to cover more of his body and he closed his eyes.

I couldn't see how this could be hurting him so much.

My vision blurred as tears lined my eyes.

I grabbed at his side, trying desperately to stop the black sand from completely covering him.

I know what the sand does. It's Pitch's version of the dreamsand. I can on imagine what Jack is going through. He is probably scared to death.

If i leave him here I think only 1 of 3 thing could happen.

1\. North will come down and find him. He'll know what to do but I'm worried that if that happens it will be to late.

2\. He become evil, like Pitch. That is unlikely as Pitch had tried to recruit him before. It didn't work of course and Pitch has no use for him any more.

3\. He dies.

I don't see a way of me leaving that will work. I know that Jack is only trying to help me but I don't think this is the time for him to act heroic.

I grabbed a fist full of hair and pushed it against him.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_"__Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine" _

I looked down at him. He was ok he looked better at least. All the sand was gone

_"_Rapunzel?" I heard him whisper to me. He still sounded like he was in pain. "I told you to go."

Why was he still in pain? It didn't make sense.

Then the door flew open...


	3. Chapter 3

_Jack's POV _

I woke up in next to a window.

I was wrapped up in red blanket.

All I could remember was the pain. Pitch leaning over me. Me telling Rapuznel to run.

I hoped she was okay. I would never forgive myself if Pitch had her. I dragged her in to this it was my fault.

I tried to work out where I was. Every thing looked familiar but I didn't know where.

I went though places in my head trying to work out where i might be. Then I got it.

North's workshop.

I was still here just in a different room than last night. I guess North worked out that Pitch could get in through the basement and had but me upstairs.

I was lying on a quickly made bed with was basically a few blankets on a windowsill.

Suddenly I heard noise coming from outside the door. I tried to get up but it hurt to move.

Then someone started to speak.

"North? His he going to be okay?"

There was a long pause and then I heard someone enter the room.

I closed my eyes hoping they wouldn't know I was listening in on the conversation.

"Jack I know your awake." I heard I soft voice say.

Rapunzel!

She's okay!

I looked up at her. Her hair was a mess, her eyes where ringed with tears.

I wanted to jump up and hug her but when I opened my mouth what came out shocked even me.

"Punzie, I told you to leave."

I could tell she was shocked.

"Jack, you know I couldn't do that."

"You shouldn't be here. Pitch _will _come back. You not safe. You'll..."

"Jack we went through this. I'm not leav..."

Before she could carry on a sharp pain in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I could barely move. Everything seemed to be in black and white.

Rapunzel ran over to me.

"Jack! What is it? Whats wrong?" But i could barely hear her voice. I knew she was next to me but i couldn't feel her.

Suddenly the pain faded. I saw Rapunzel looking down at me with her big green eyes. Everything in color again.

"Wha...what... happened?" I asked

"You tell me." She replied.

I looked up at her as she sat down on the bed next to me.

"Rapuznel, I heard to talking with North."

She looked down trying not to make eye contact with me. I reached for her hand but she still didn't look at me.

"Punzie? I'm I going to me ok?"

There was a long pause and I was afraid she wasn't going to answer.

" Yea...Yeah Jack... Your gonna...Your gonna be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

_Rapunzel's POV _

I didn't want to lie to him. I really didn't. But I could tell him the the truth if I can barely handle it myself. The truth is he isn't gonna be fine. No one even knows whats going on. When I healed him it was like I only healed him on the outside. He looks fine but there is still something wrong. Like somethings in his head. He's was having nightmares all last night. He doesn't even sleep never mind having nightmares. During them we couldn't wake him They just eventually faded. Then I few minuets later the came back. Stronger. He just kept screaming during them. I kept telling him to wake up but he wouldn't. Then they would fade away.

I talk to Jack for a bit, avoiding anything about what is happening. We just talk about the past. He eventually falls back to sleep. I get up and go back to North. He's standing in the center of the room staring at the moon.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"The Man in the moon will not answer me." He says in his russian accent.

I still don't get how you talk to the moon. It makes no sense to me. Its a moon

"Maybe he's just as clueless as we are." I sigh.

North looks down at me.

"He is going to be okay." He says in a comforting voice.

I nod, knowing that he lying. I guess lying just makes everyone feel better.

Suddenly we hear the floor fly open and Tooth flies in followed by a few little fairies including baby tooth.

"Were is he? Is he okay?" She asks flying around the room.

"Calm down Tooth. He's in there." North says.

She slowly floats down to us still hovering in the air.

"Sorry I'm just so shocked. Why would Pitch do this?" She asks.

"Nobody knows what he did never mind why." I say to myself.

Tooth looks at me questioningly but doesn't ask what I said. She turns back to North and they start to talk again. I don't want to interrupt them so I walk away.

I find a seat at the back of the room and sit down. I look up at the moon. Still shining bright even though its the middle of the day. I sigh.

"Look I don't know if you can hear me or if you only talk to the Guardians or what but please just help Jack. Even if you can't heal him or anything just at least tell us whats going on. At least just help. You can't just leave him..."

I stop talking because I know that if I don't I'll start crying.

Jack can't die.

He can't.

I look back up at the man in the moon. Silence. Thats all I hear.

I sigh. I knew it was pointless.

I lean back in the chair and just wait for something to happen.

Then I hear screaming…


	5. Chapter 5

_Jack's POV_

Water. I was surrounded by water. One second I was hovering over it. The next I in it.

It could be a minuet to realize I was drowning. The familiar feeling of water pushing me down that I remembered from all though years ago. I tried to swim tothe surface but it was as it every time I got close it moved further away. Then I felt pain again. But this time it was different. It was like I was being ripped apart. Like my mind, my soul, was being taken away from me. Then I couldn't hold my breath any longer and I started to sink.

Then the water disappeared. I was lying on smooth rock. My chest heaved rapidly with heavy panting. I looked across to see myself lying, unmoving a few meters away from me.

But that isn't possible.

I get up and move closer. I look down at my hands and then at the body.

But I'm here.

I'm me.

But I'm there. Suddenly the pain is back and I fall to the ground again. Slowly my hands start turning a pale grey.

"Jack!" Some shouts. I try to look up and see who it is but I can't move.

"Jack! Wake up!" This time I could tell who ever was speaking was crying. I try to move again. Then everything faded to black.

_Rapunzel's POV _

His body lay limp on the ground, his head in my lap. I'm not sure how he had managed to get from the window to the door in his sleep. I was so worried. What if

something was happening? What if this was the end? What if he was going to die? He slowly opened his eyes. "P..Punzie?" He whispers. "Wha...What happen?"

"I don't know." It was then that I realized I was still crying.

I look away and then bring my hand up to wipe away the tears that I hope he didn't see

"Hey," He whispered comfortingly. "It's gonna be okay. It was just a nightmare. I'm gonna me fine."

Those words don't comfort me much. Nothing can be 'just a nightmare'.

He reached up, brushing his fingers against my hair. I look back at him and smile. Suddenly he winces in pain. I react almost immediately, pulling some of my hair forward.

"N..No" he coughs "Its okay. I'm fine."

"No your not." I cry. He doesn't reply after that. North comes in and helps him back to the window. He tells him to rest but I know that he doesn't want to. Not after what happen.


	6. Chapter 6

_Rapunzel's POV _

The rest of the guardians eventually arrive. Sandy used his dreamsand to make sure Jack doesn't have another nightmare. Tooth takes my place at his side and I stand at the watching them.

The floor where Jack was lying is covered in a thin layer of frost that is slowly starting to melt away. I sigh, remembering what everything used to be like. When I was still in my tower he would make snowflakes every morning and send them to my window. When I saw them I would stop everything I was doing and watch as he flew up to the windowsill. After a while these snowflakes almost acted as a reminder to grab my coat. He would take me out of the tower and we would flew to some far of place.

One day he asked me if I could would I leave with for longer than a few hours. Maybe a day or to. I told him that if I could I would say with him forever.

After that I never went back to the tower again.

I try to keep all those pictures in my head and forget what is happening. I try to picture Jack like he was. Bright eyes, smiling, flying around Burgess, turning the lake in to a ice rink using his staff.

I frown.

"His staff..." I whisper to myself. I leave my spot at the doorway and walk up to North.

"North?" I ask "Do you where you but Jacks staff."

He looks at me in confusion.

"Yes... It's in the corner, over there." He said pointing to the room Jack was in.

"Are you sure?" I ask again.

He follows me in the the room and as I though, the staff has gone.

"Where could it be?" North questions.

"Maybe one of the yetis just moved it." Tooth guesses. "Or one of the elves. Or..."

"Or Pitch?" Bunnymund interrupts.

As soon as Pitch's name is mentioned everything turns in to chaos. Question fly around of how he got in, what he wants. Everyone knew he was planning something the night the came and hurt Jack.

I can barely keep up with what everyone is saying. Most to what they were saying confused me anyway. All I remember is North telling me to stay with Jack while they go to find something.

I sit down in the seat I found earlier and wait. After everything in my head starts to calm down I go to check on Jack again.

I open the door and gasp when I see him. He's standing in the middle of the room, still asleep. He takes a few steps forward, almost stumbling. When I realize that he's walking in the direction of the door I shut it behind me. Whatever his happening I need to stop what he's doing and make sure he doesn't get out.

Unfortunately the door shuts louder that I wanted it to and Jacks eye's fly open.

"Rapunzel!" He shouts "Punzie.. You have to leave."

"What?" I breathe. I start to walk towards him.

"No get away from me!" He shouts. "Punzie, please. I don't what you to get hurt."

He takes a step backwards and then screams in pain. I almost run over to him but then I remember he warning.

When he stops screaming he looks back at me and smiles.

"Look I'm fine." he tries to reassure me. "Just leave, I'll be fin.."

Then he starts screaming again. It's unbearable to hear. I'm about to run to him but then his leg collapse underneath him.

"Jack!" I scream

I run to him. As I kneel down he start to talk.  
"Rap..Rapunzel...Please..." Before he can finnish he closes his eyes.

"Don't leave me Jack." I cry. "Please."  
He stops breathing. I burry my head in his chest.  
"No! NO!" I Scream. "You have to live. Wake up Jack... wake up..." My voice slowly gets quieter.

"please..."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know how long it has been since jack died. I could have been a couple of minutes, it could have been an hour. I haven't left him.

I know that I'll have to leave soon.

The Guardians will be here soon.

I wish I would have figured it all out earlier. Then we might have stopped Pitch. But we don't know where he is or what he's doing...

And Jack is gone.

I keep telling myself that it's not true. That in a minute he'll get up.

I here movement in the next room. I guess that North is back. Maybe he'll have news about pitch. If they know where he is I'm gonna kill him.

Suddenly I'm crying again.

Jack wouldn't have wanted me to kill him. He'd want me to stay safe.

I take a deep breath and lean up. I look down at him one last time.

But it's not Jack...

I mean it is but he is different. His hair in black, his skin is grey. Even his hoodie is a few shades darker.

"No" I breath.

His eyes fly open. Golden yellowy silver eyes.

"Who are you? What the hell are you doing." He asks.

"Jack!" I shout half in happiness half in fear.

"Yet of of me!" He shouts. I get up.

"Oh your rapunzel are you." I nod. Maybe he is okay. I tell myself. Maybe he just lost his memory when he fell.

"That little girl in the tower. I see." He chuckles. "The one who kept begging me to take you away."

"Jack?" I ask.

"Oh Jack please take me away. Oh Jack I'm so scared." He says in a girlish voice.

"Jack stop it."

"Oh I see now." He smiles. "You were in love with him."

"What?"

"You were in love with Jack."

I look at him for a second thinking about what he is saying.

"Oh I'm sorry snowflake. Jack is gone."

_Jack's POV_

Every thing I see is fuzzy. Like someone's put a dark filter on my eyes. All I remember in the pain. But thats gone now.

I try to make sense of the shapes in front of me. Its only when I hear her voice when I realize.

She looks so worried. So upset.

"No" She says.

"Who are you? What the hell are you doing." I ask.

But I didn't say that. I look around i confusion but then I realize that I can't move.

What ever is controlling me makes me start to get up.

I try to move. I try to take control of my own body but I can't.

"Oh Jack I'm so scared." I laugh, mimicking Rapunzel.

"Get away from her!" I shout but my voice only echo's around me.

'What you really want to leave her like this?' My voice says. 'But I thought you loved her?'

"I said get away!" I order. No reply. "Rapunzel!" I try to shout for her.

'She can't hear you you idiot.'

I look at her. She looks so worried, so shocked.

"Whats going on?" I ask myself.

No answer.

Rapunzel asks me herself and gets an answer...

"Jack is gone."


	8. Chapter 8

_Jack's POV_

I have to get out of here. Everything was so dark. And that voice. My voice...

This was Pitch's fault, why couldn't he had just killed me. Now I'm stuck like this forever? Will I eventually just fade away or something?

But Rapunzel... She the only thing I can see at the moment. I can tell she's trying not to cry. She know that I'm gone. I try to look away but I can't. He won't let me.

I've tried so many times but I can't take control anymore. I'm stuck here. I feel like crying, screaming, anything. But I can't.

Suddenly I hear a noise. Someones in the other room! The Guardian! They make sure she's okay, they get rid of me. Everything will be ok.

The door opens, but it's not the Guardians.

Pitch starts walking toward us, carrying my staff in his hand. I can hear what ever's controlling me's laughter.

"Well, I can see that it's worked then." He smiles. "What do you think?" He asks Rapunzel.

"No get away from her!" I shout, forgetting that nobody can hear me.

Pitch turns around slightly and glares at me as if he heard what I said. What if he can?

"Your a monster!" Rapunzel shouts back at him.

"No! Don't! Rapunzel run!" I try to shout again.

"Oh she's not going to run Jack." Pitch laughs.

He can hear me! Its just that nobody else can. I'm still trapped in here because of him.

"No she's coming with us."

"Never." She shakes her head.

Pitch laughs then hands me the staff. Suddenly and it aiming at her.

"Jack? Jack please..." She cries.

I try to take control. Try to lower my arms.

I can't do this.

I can't hurt her.

Then shards of ice shoot towards her knocking her to the ground.

_Rapunzel's POV _

I wake up in a dark room. I was freezing. I open my eyes slowly as look down as the floor. My left leg was chained to the wall, the metal slowly cutting into my skin. The rest of the floor was covered in a thin layer of frost.

"I'm sorry about the chain, but we don't want you running of do we?"

I looked up to see Pitch and a angry looking Jack.

"Why have you done this? What do you want?" I shout at him.

"Oh, I don't want anything from you. Lets just say I've made a deal with someone. It's him that a wanted." He said signaling his arm toward Jack.

I look carefully at him. He is chained up just like I am. I know it's not him anymore but for some reason my head is saying it us. I keep tell myself that is a minute he's gonna change back.

"And again I am sorry for the chains and everything, it just I can't lose you again and if I let him go he'll probably kill you." He laughs "Goodbye."

Suddenly Pitch disappears.

I lift my knees to my chest and try to hide my face as I cry. I can hear laughter coming from the other side of the room.

"Just shut up." I whisper.

"Oh, but I thought you loved me" He laughs.

"Your not Jack." As much as I hate to I look up at him. "Is he really gone?"

"Yes" He laughs again.

I sigh and turn around again.

"No!" I hear him shout.

I look up to see is golden eyes have turn back to blue. But as soon as I see them they quickly turn dark again.

"Jack?" I whisper to myself in confusion. "You're still in there."

He shakes his head.

That's when I remember what Pitch said back at the workshop. 

_"__She's not going to run Jack." _

_"_Jack? Jack are you there? Can you hear me?"

"No snowflake. Jack is gone." He snaps at me then suddenly he shout "No! I'm here! Rapunzel!" almost in panic.

"Jack!" I shout smiling like a mad man. I stand up and walk as far as I can toward him.

"Jack. Please you can do this."

"Rapunzel" He says gasping for air "I love you."

"Jack I love you too." I smile

Then his eyes change back to gold again

"Not for long." He laughs.

I try to think of someway to change him back. I think to books and legends that my mother used to read to me.

"But they are all fairy tales" I tell myself. But I have to try.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes slowly lead forward.

"I love you Jack," I whisper as my lips slowly touch his. This isn't going to work, I know it isn't. Then suddenly he starts kissing me back and his arms wrap around me. No he must be tricking me. I slowly pull away and look up at him. White hair, blue eyes, smile.

He's back.


	9. Chapter 9

_Rapunzel's POV _

_"_Jack" I smile quietly. He looked at me with his gleaming eyes and brought me to his warm embrace. I sank my face into his chest as I feel tears streaming down my face. "Never do that again." I laugh.

"Don't worry."

_Jack's POV _

I wish we could have just stayed like that forever but we both knew that Pitch would come back soon and we had to get out. I used my powers to freeze the chains so much that they snapped off. Surprisingly the door was unlocked.

"How do we get out then?" Rapunzel asked me.

"I don't know."

"I thought you said you've been here before?"

"I have. Don't worry we'll get out. I just have to fine my staff and then..."

"Jack?" She stopped walking.

I turned around.

"I'm scared."

"Hey, it okay. Where gonna be okay." I said as I walked towards her.

"I know, it just... Pitch..."

"It'll be fine." I said wrapping my arms around her. "come on."

The room still had cages in it since when the took all the fairies, many were broken and crashed on to the floor in a pile. The whole thing was built on an angle making it feel like we could fall. The place was divided into rooms by stairs and archways. There was no furniture except for the globe in the center of the room.

After a while of searching I eventually decided that the staff wasn't here. We started heading towards one of the exits when I noticed a door. Without any hesitation I walk off towards it.

"Jack?" Rapunzel asked puzzled.

"Don't worry I only be a minute."

Surprisingly the door was unlocked. The rusty hinges squealed as it opened. Inside was boxes, stacks of paper and ,in the corner, my staff. I ran towards it knocking a stack of papers over. I grabbed in and was about of leave when I noticed Rapunzel's name on one of the papers I knocked over.

Out of curiosity I knelt down and had a look at what it was. It was a thin,red,leather bound book full of letters. I skipped to the random page.

_'__My dearest Pitch _

_It seems that now Rapunzel has forgot everything just like she said she would. That thief is no more than a bad memory and she is finally doing as I say. I would just like to thank you for helping me get my flower back. I owe you my life and therefore I will help you will your little Guardian problem. Meet me tonight at midnight.' _

There was no name that said who the letter was from but there was a date. This letter was sent over 200 years ago.

I looked back at letter in confusion. It made no sense. Rapunzel couldn't have lived that long, she's only 18.

"Jack?" I hear Rapunzel call from the other room.

I shove the book into my pocket and leave the room.

_Rapunzel's POV _

We decide to fly back to North's. Jack wrapped his arms around me and leapt in to the air. I gasped in panic and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't barely hear him laughing through the sound of the air around us. The wind rushed through my hair sending it spiraling like a ribbon. Once I got over the feeling of flying I understood why Jack loved it so much. I looked up at him. He had a smile stretched across of his face, his eyes gleaming, full of love as he looked down at me. Before I knew what he was doing he started to lean down to me and pressed his lips to mine. my whole stiffened at first but as I felt him pulling away I tighten my grip around him, pulling his closer.

Slowly we floated to the ground. I could see North's workshop in the distance and North, Bunnymund and Sandy waiting outside. I notice something fall out of Jack's pocket while we were going down. As soon as out feet touched the floor Jack started walking towards the workshop while I picked up the book Jack had dropped. The book was open up on the floor. I knew that I shouldn't read it but my eyes skimmed through some of the works. Non of it made any sense to me except for one name mentioned.

_Flynn _

I shut the book quickly.

"Jack!" I shout as I ran towards him "Did you drop..."

Then I saw him.

He had fell to the floor again. His arms where wrapped around his head and he kept shaking back and forth. I could see the Guardians running towards us. I knelt down next to him.

"Jack!" I shouted in panic. This shouldn't be happening, he was okay, I though we had stopped this.

_Gothel's POV _

I saw his shadows before I saw him.

"Finally" I laughed.

"I'm sorry for your wait" He replied. "We seem to have come across a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you little plan didn't work. Your little girl stopped it."

"Well that isn't my fault now give me what I need."

"No wasn't the problem. You see I have his staff. I gave him a fake one. Which means I can still control him. Your problem is that your little flower got out as well. I'm sorry Gothel, but you're on your own now. And I'd be quick as well, Jack didn't just take the fake staff."

"What do you mean?"

"He took some very important letters from me which tells her everything."

"No!" I shouted. I ran towards him with my knife in hand but he disappeared before I could reach him.

I took a deep breath.

"Fine I don't need you." I shouted knowing that he could still hear me. I took a small green vile out of my cloak pocket. "I'll do this myself."


End file.
